Flowers fade
by ladyleahrbloom
Summary: Set around series two, inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's "The Phantom of the opera" Tis my First Hannibal fic. Will has surrendered to Hannibal and is revelling in his inner darkness, despite earlier reservations. So. after a night of sport, Will's verbal pondering rains on the parade and leaves Hannibal feeling rather ill at ease.


_**Flowers Fade**_

 _ **By Leah Day**_

 _ **Summary**_

Set around series two, inspired by Andrew Lloyd Webber's _**"The Phantom of the opera"**_ Tis __my First Hannibal fic. Will has surrendered to Hannibal and is revelling in his inner darkness, despite earlier reservations. So. after a night of sport, Will's verbal pondering rains on the parade and leaves Hannibal feeling rather ill at ease.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Just my imagination and a phone bill that is nearly always too high. Rated PG 15 for some angst and blood. Written in both Australian and British English. Flames will be ignored or sniggered, depends on mood.

Now!

On with the ficcy!

 _ **Hannibal's parlour**_

"Flowers fade."

Dr Lector raised his head to momentarily glance up at Will. Hazel eyes studied bluish grey for a time then lowered, returning to the small grazes and bruises the younger man's hands had received from their latest … conquest. Whilst pouncing, his desperate feline had slipped and sustained many a scratch to his right hand.

"Are you quoting, _The_ _Phantom of the opera_ , Will?" Hannibal asked softly, curiously.

Will's light brown brows furrowed.

"The Phantom of the what?" he asked quizzically.

A slight smirk graced the Lithuanian's mouth.

"Never you mind," he replied and eased his charges hand into the water. "Nonetheless, why the mention of flowers? Is the winter really so disheartening?"

Crimson blood perverted the clear liquid.

"It's a fact," Will stated, fighting the urge to wince as his flesh actively protested about the healing sting, watching his own blood gradually wallow in water and antiseptic. "I feel like a rose in your vase. A Bonsai you can maintain for only so long. Whatever interest you have in me may eventually dissolve. Maybe not tomorrow, not in a month, but I think it will fade, Hannibal."

Such profound silence filled the room and swelled around the two men. With silence followed feelings. The older surprised to be unbalanced by a plethora of emotions. Galling frissons of confusion and a subtle hint of ire whereas the younger held himself in a queer state of calm.

Hannibal was not prone to childish acts and yet the strongest urge to stamp his foot in objection was near beyond his resistance. Gathering himself, the tallest of the pair huffed his displeasure quite gently and lifted Will's hand out of the basin.

"Am I really so fickle?" he asked, tenderly patting the appendage dry.

Will Graham gave a soft, almost wistful sigh.

"Am I really meant for the long term?" he countered ruefully.

Will's beautiful mind drifted to Abigail. The profiler cannot help but wonder if Hannibal picked him up because the accursed girl had to be dropped.

"Yes," Hannibal replied with most certainty, tearing Will's attention back to him. "You are and always will be."

Good Will wanted to believe the Dr's words. However, reluctance and a sense of self-preservation told him otherwise. Telling him in hushed, sweet as poison tones that there could well be another waiting in the wings, waiting to take his place.

' _But for now … for now I can stand in the darkness with you,'_

"Before the meat spoils, Will," Hannibal murmured, hazel eyes glistening in silent anticipation of the approaching consumption of man flesh. "There is much to be done."

 _ **The end**_

 _ **Authors note**_

I am a new fan in the Hannibal universe. I was reluctant to see the series because I do so adore Anthony Hopkins. Nonetheless, finally saw the series and fell in love with it. I do hope they can make a film or a series 4, fingers and toes are crossed.

What drives Will to become Hannibal's friend in murder and cannibalism I shall leave to you to decide. You may also decide who they dine on as well. I wasn't interested in going there, merely Will's decision that he is something that holds Hannibal's interest for a unknown length of time and shall be dispatched should another arise and catch his eye.

Could Hannibal really be that fickle? It's possible. Would Will survive. want to survive, should Hannibal want a new partner in crime? I don't know. Tis a mystery my friends.

The Phantom of the opera is one of my favourite musicals. Hannibal reminds me of Eric and when he is with Will I cannot help but think about Eric and Christine Daa'e. The grandeur, fear and threat of co-dependency.

Thank you for reading. If you liked it, fabulous. if not, that's fine.


End file.
